Bad Luck That Kills
by JessaLin
Summary: Sam wakes us with a sense of anxiety.  Sam's anxiety quickly becomes a reality as he is plauged with the bad luck of another.  This bad luck is deadly and, as is found out, is caused by an Angel. Will Dean be able to accept the idea that Angels may exist?


**Bad Luck That Kills**

Sam had gotten up about an hour before. It was hard to believe what he had been through in the matter of an hour. He was soaked from head to toe, his clothes were torn, he couldn't find Dean, and he had a really bad vibe that this day was going to get a whole lot worse. He stood on Reagal Road with his backpack. And, of course, his laptop was inside, probably ruined. Sam stared across he road at a man dressed in all black. Little did he know that man could determine his fate.

Alalalalala

When Sam woke up, there was a note on his nightstand. Sammy, had to run to the store to get some herbs and salt. Apparently, according to Dad's journal, something weird is supposed to go down tonight. He said it happens every year, same time, same place. Just our luck, huh? I'll give you the details later. Sam got up, got dressed, and walked over to their dad's journal. Dean had left it open to the page he was talking about. At least it saved Sam the aggravation of finding the page. He scanned through it. At exactly twelve o' clock in the town of Burnsville, on March 27th for the past 20 years, unexplainable events happen. That's dad for ya; detailed when it comes to dates, not so much when it comes to the unexplainable stuff. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he went to go pick it up, already getting a bad felling. "Hello?" Sam asked, putting on his shoes.

"Hey, Sammy, the car broke down, and I left the jump starter in that cabinet by the table. Can you grab it and bring it down here?" Dean asked over the phone.

"Sure, where are you?" Sam asked.

"Regal Road." Dean asked.

"Alright, be there in a few."

Alalalalala

Amiss these happenings, a young man about 28, stood in line at a convenience store. He had 5 o' clock shadow, his clothes were dirty, and he had dark circles under his eyes. "How can I help you, sir?" The cashier asked.

"Can I have a small coffee and one lottery ticket, please?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes, sir." The woman said as she went to the coffee machine and grabbed a lottery ticket. "That comes to $5.45." She said cheerfully. The man pulled out his credit card and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, sir, this credit card is no longer accessible." She said.

"What! I just fixed this problem last week!" The man said.

"I'm sorry Mr.-," She said as she peered at the name listed on the computer. "Mr. Donkan, Gregory." Greg sighed as he pulled out his wallet and handed her the $2 he had left.

"Keep the coffee." He said, walking out the door. As he walked along the sidewalk, he peered at his lottery ticket. _This could be the last chance I have to turn my life around._ Just as Gregory registered that thought, a car drove by him right into a puddle. The water splashed up in the air and hit Greg like a wave.

Alalalalala

Sam jogged down the sidewalk with his backpack swung on his left shoulder. Inside was the jumpstarter and his laptop, just incase. He peered down the street to the bus stop, then at his watch. It read 8:15. _Good, I can still make the 8:30 bus. _Sam slowed his pace to a quick walk. Suddenly, a bus appeared at the bus stop.

"What!" Sam yelled, running towards the bus. Just as Sam got to the door, it closed and the bus drove away. "Oh, come on!" Sam yelled in aggravation. "Give me a break." Sam sat down on the bench.

"You know the next bus doesn't come until 9:00?" Asked the man sitting next to him on the bench. He was soaked from head to toe and didn't even seem to care that he had missed the bus too. In his hands, he held a lottery ticket that was somehow still dry.

"Great." Sam said aloud. _Well, at least I'm not the only on having a bad day. _Sam thought to himself.

"Where you headed?" The man asked.

"I'm trying to find my brother. He's on Reagal Road, and his car broke down." Sam replied.

"Reagal Road? There's a short cut to the other side of town through that ally over there that leads to Crowan Road, right off Reagal." The man replied.

"Really?" Sam asked, peering across the street.

"Thanks." Said Sam, getting up. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Greg." The second Sam and Greg shook hands, Sam felt shivers run up and down his arm, then his back. It was almost like a shockwave. Sam froze for a second, then shrugged off the weird sensation and ran across the street as he waved goodbye.

Alalalalala

"Come on Sam, where the Hell are you?" Dean asked himself as he paced back and for by his car. The hood was open, and the battery was dead. Then, a fire truck, led by two police cars, rushed pass. _Hmmm… I wonder._ Dean looked around for Sam once more, shrugged, and walked casually towards the action about three blocks down.

Meanwhile, Sam was walking quickly through the ally now. He could see through to the other side, but just barely. Suddenly, he heard growling and a loud bark beside him. Sam turned slowly towards the sound on his right. He looked down upon a snarling, most likely rabid, Rottweiller.

"Aha… Nice doggy. Nice doggy." Sam said, backing away slowly. Then, the dog jumped off the ground straight at Sam. Sam instinctively dogged to the right, just being brushed by the dog's tail. Then, he sprinted down the ally with the dog only feet behind him. Sam stared dead ahead, noticing an obstacle that was going to be hard to avoid; a fence.

_Crap, I fight demons everyday and a friggin' dog is going to kill me! _ Sam got ready to jump as he approached the fence… 3… 2… 1…

As Sam's mind raced with possibilities, Greg managed to find a penny on the sidewalk and was currently scratching off his lottery ticket.

_My whole life literally lies on this piece of paper. _Greg laughed at the irony in his life. His life began with luck, and his horrible luck was about to end it. Greg looked down at the lottery ticket, blowing away the ashes. He peered down at the card for several moments, his mouth open, his eyes wide, waiting for the information to register. Three numbers of the same amount lay in a row. And that number read $750,000.

As Greg stood on the sidewalk, astonished, on the other side of town, Dean looked at the unbelievable scene before him. Three houses were burning in front of him, but not as you would expect. It was not three houses in a row that burned, but every other house, not to mention the biggest ones. Every which way, fire fighters ran left and right. "Holy crap." Dean said in disbelief.

"Can I help you?" A cop asked, coming up to Dean.

"Uh, ya, I think. What happened?" Dean asked.

"Tell you the truth, we have no idea." The cop replied. "Just some wacko coincidence, I guess. Of course, I don't really believe in coincidences."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Things like this happen the same time, in fact the same day, every year."

"Really." Dean pondered. He had a pretty good idea that this was no coincidence, and it needed to be stopped.

Alalalalala

Sam limped onto Reagal Road. His pants were ripped on his left leg from the knee down. A deep cut was seen between the shards of denim. He had cut his leg on his way over the fence on a sharp piece of metal, along with that went part of his jacket.

_Where is Dean? _He stood by the side of the road, peering around. Then, he saw a man looking at him across the street dressed in all black attire. The man peered at Sam for several moments, as if trying to recognize him, then smiled mysteriously. Sam watched curiously as the man walked away, down the road, and out of sight. Then, a car rushed passed Sam into a puddle. Water poured onto him, drenching him from head to toe. As he wiped the mud and water from his face, he cautiously crossed the road towards their car, which he had just seen. When he got there, Dean was just arriving with his hands in his pockets.

"What the Hell happened to you?" Dean asked, looking at his brother who has apparently not been having an easy time getting there.

"Don't even go there." Sam said, impatiently, as he shoved his backpack into Dean's arms. Sam went around the front of the car, got in the passenger's seat, and slammed the door shut.

"Well, this should be an interesting day." Dean said as he pulled the jump starter out of Sam's backpack.

Alalalalala

"Wait, so this weird felling you got when you shook hands with this guy, you think it may be connected to your bad luck?" Dean asked, uncertain. He wanted to believe his brother; Sam deserved his trust, but it just seemed far-fetched that some random dude would be the reason for Sam's bad day.

"Ya, I mean, none of this started until then, and I almost felt like he was transferring something to me… Something evil." Sam replied as he wrapped up his cut.

"How do you know you're not just having a bad day? It happens to the best of us, you know." Dean said. He wanted to be as subtle as possible.

"Dean, I know it's hard to believe that this guy could have anything to do with this, but you have to take a good look at our lives, here. You know weird things don't just happen to us. Weird things only happen to normal people who don't look for an explanation as to why it happened. But us, we have an explanation." Sam countered.

"Ya, well, then this bad luck streak isn't just happening to you." Dean said, considering Sam's lawyer-like defense. He was doing his best to believe his younger brother. "Those houses that were burning could also be connected."

"Do you think this Greg guy could be a demon?" Sam asked. He was surprised as Dean's sudden acceptance of the possibility.

"I don't know, maybe he's the one doing all this. Either way, we should check him out." Dean replied, as he quickly got up and put on his coat. Dean wanted to focus on Sam's problem, but deep down he was worried about the case their father had left in his journal, unsolved. Sam frowned as Dean walked out the door.

_He seemed normal to me._

Alalalalala

Sam reached out and rang the doorbell on Greg Donkan's door. "I can't believe we're going to bother this poor guy." Sam whispered to Dean, standing next to him.

"What do you mean? This could be the guy behind your bad luck." Dean replied.

"Dean, I honestly don't think he has anything to do with this. He looked like he was a victim, too. He looked like I do when I met him." Said Sam. Greg answered the door. He was gleaming.

"Hi, Greg, it's Sam. Me and my brother Dean need to talk to you." Sam said.

"I'd love to, but I'm really busy. You'll never believe this. I won the lottery!" Greg screamed, as if to the world, ecstatically.

"What?" Dean asked. "I thought you were the one on a bad luck streak!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled, looking at him with anger.

"What?" Dean asked. "You were the one who said that, not me." Sam sighed at his brother's remark. Dean looked at Sam, then Greg curiously. Greg was too ecstatic to notice his remark anyway, nor did he appear to care.

_Maybe this isn't our guy. _Dean thought to himself.

Alalalalala

"Well, at least I know what dad met by weird stuff going down today." Dean said, sitting down in a chair in the small kitchen area of their motel room. Sam got out a coffee cup and was pouring some for him and Dean.

"Well, I don't want to say I told you so, but we probably only have until the end of today to fix this, and we wasted our time on some innocent man named Greg, whose probably a victim of this thing just like me." Sam said.

"The question is, what is this?" Dean asked himself, thinking hard.

"Damn it!" Sam screamed, dropping the coffeepot. The glass shattered into thousands of tiny pieces across the bland tile floor.

"Sorry." Sam apologized as he sucked on his burnt hand that was already blistering. "I'll go get the-"

"No! Don't move!" Dean yelled, interrupting Sam's words. "Just go sit down, I'll take care of it. The last thing we need right now is a trip to the hospital." Sam obeyed, and sat down, rubbing his head.

"Okay, this isn't a coincidence anymore. All of a sudden you're Mr. No Luck and our friend Greg wins the lottery!" Dean said, sweeping up the shattered glass.

"Okay, so I got Greg's bad luck and he got my good luck?" Sam asked, putting two and two together.

"Ya, I guess. So, since Greg is no longer a suspect, that means that you and him aren't the only ones. Whatever's behind this is messing around with other people too; which would explain the burning houses. The question is, who's behind it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know… Unless…" Sam pondered.

"Unless what?" Dean asked, looking up from the broken shards of glass that lay on the floor. Sam replied with what Dean knew was certainty.

"Dean, I think I just found our culprit."

Alalalalala

Sam sat on the bed in their hotel room, pondering their current situation. "So, this guy you saw wearing black, was he a demon?" Dean asked, walking over to his bed and lying down.

"It makes sense, doesn't it? I never thought of him as the reason for this before, but now that I think of it, I saw him right before I met Greg. Right before all of this started. And he gave me this look, like he knew who I was." Sam explained. "Well, it wouldn't surprise me. We aren't exactly unknown by the demon community, if you know what I mean." Dean said, sitting up. Even though Dean had had his doubts about whether or not Sam's bad luck was part of the case, he was almost positive the whole bad luck streak thing _was_ the case.

"I'll call Ash and ask him if he can track down this guy for us and see if he really is a demon." Dean turned on his cell and pressed the speed dial button he had conveniently made for the Roadhouse.

"And if this is our guy." Sam asked.

"We hunt him down and full-on-swazy the mother."

Alalalalala

"Dean, look what I found!" Sam yelled, jumping up excitedly. After a half an hour of turning up nothing on the net or anywhere else about 'Bad Luck' demons, Dean was relieved that Sam found something. Sam walked over to Dean quickly, but in the process smacked his shin into the coffee table. "Ow!" Sam screamed, dropping their father's journal.

"Ooh, that one hurt." Dean said, picking up the journal. "You okay?" After receiving a clenching nod from his brother, he continued. "So what'd you find?"

"Right there on the side of the page. There's an anagram." Sam said through clenched teeth as he limped over. Sam sat down, rubbing his shin. Dean peered at the page he had looked at just hours before. He hadn't even noticed the chicken scratch on the side on the side of the old, beaten page before him. The scrambled words read, legna fo canaleb.

"Holy crap, what the Hell does that mean?" Dean asked. "I don't know, but we have T-14 hours to figure it out."

Alalalalala

Dean scribbled on his paper, furiously. Sam's words echoed in his mind as his frustration grew.

'It's only process of elimination, Dean. There are only so many combinations we can try before we hit a match.' _Well, at least I have one word, _Dean thought_. Something __of__ something. _

Gelan of Lanceba; no. Nagle of Banacle; no.Apparently their dad wanted them to work for this one. "Wait a second." Dean said, pondering… A-N-G-E-L O-F B-A-L-A-N-C-E. "Sammy!" Dean screamed. "I figured it out. Angel of balance!"

"Dean, that doesn't make any sense, Ash said there is a DEMON here, not an Angel. Even though he can't track it, he knows the difference."

"Well, it doesn't spell anything else. Look, this is all we have to go on right now, so if you have any bright ideas then throw 'em at me Sparky." Sam gave Dean a frustrated look and grabbed his laptop. It only took them a second to get their answer.

Alalalalala

"So this 'Angel' we're looking for, he's causing all this?" Dean asked, trying to make sense out of the situation.

"I don't know; it said that it is a specific type of Angel that is here to regain balance in the world, not make things worse." Sam replied.

"So, you don't think this is our guy?" Dean asked.

"Let's find out." Sam said, getting out of the car and walking towards the abandoned factory where they were getting serious EMF spikes.

"It's a good thing we took the long route to the gas station or we never would've found this place." Dean stated, following his beaten up and apparently tired little brother. "You sure you don't want to stay in the car while I check it out? You're not exactly in the best shape. Not to mention the whole 'No Luck' gig." Dean offered.

"I'm sure." Sam said, opening the door to the factory. They walked in cautiously.

"Wow, this place is huge for a place nobody's using." Dean stated. "We should split up."

"Alright, meet me on the other side." Sam replied, going along the wall to the right. Dean went to the left; his gun aimed at the ground. He walked sideways, crossing his legs as he went along. It was a defensive search method his father had taught him. It came naturally to Sammy due to the war zone he was born into. Suddenly the EMF went nuts. Dean put his back to the wall. A peaceful creature appeared in front of him. Dean didn't' take any chances; he aimed his gun and fired. The bullet went right through the being with surprisingly no effect on him whatsoever.

"Whoa, Dean, relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I brought you here because I need your help." Said the being. He was wearing a white robe and he had appeared in a ball of light. It was unlike anything Dean had ever seen; and that was something you couldn't seldom say about a Winchester. There was a gracefulness about him that Dean didn't understand.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Sam asked, running up after he heard the gun shot from his brother's 22 revolver. "Dean, who is that?" Sam asked. Dean lowered his gun, not sensing any danger.

"I'm fine. But it looks like this just got a whole lot more complicated."

Alalalalala

"Okay, now that we're somewhere less hostile, we can access this situation." The being said. Dean and Sam stood in front of him in their motel room, on edge.

"Ya, lets. First of all, who the Hell are you? Second, why do you need our help? And third, why is my brother stuck with someone else's bad luck?" Dean asked, both frustrated and feeling rushed on time. The being smiled warmly.

"You always were the blunt one." He said. "Okay, we'll play it your way. I'm the Angel of Balance." Dean looked at Sam; they were both equally shocked.

"So, wait, you're the one behind all of this?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm only half of it, literally." He replied.

"But, you're not the one I saw before all this started." Sam said. "He was wearing all black and looked like a demon, not an… Angel."

"Wait." Dean said, interrupting Sam. "What do you mean half of it." The Angel of Balance sighed, sitting on a nearby chair.

"That must have been my brother that you saw, Sam. He's the one that does all of this; I just try to fix it." He replied.

"So, then who is your brother and why is he doing this?" Sam asked.

"You see, long story short, he's my evil twin brother. Every year at the same time he tries to falter the balance of the world. His power, as a demon, is taking away peoples luck. But, when he does so, I have to clean up after him by giving someone else that person's good luck. It just so happens that you were his target, Sam. And Greg was the only person I could find to transfer your good luck to. He did need it; after all, not to mention he was a prior victim of my brother's that I had trouble finding luck for. This year, though, he's getting out of control. Two people died. And this isn't the only place he does this; it's all around the world. He has to be stopped, once and for all."

Alalalalala

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Angel of Balance, good guy; evil twin brother, not so much. I got that, but how does he expect us to kill this demon when he can't even stop him?" Dean asked.

"Ya, I know. And we only have 12 hours. If we don't stop it today, I'm stuck like this till next year. If I even live until-"

"Don't say that. Don't even think it." Dean interrupted. "You heard what he said, half the people that get their luck taken from them don't survive." Sam said, suddenly realizing his soon-to-be fate. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. He hated hearing his brother lose hope, especially when he was the one that always gave Dean his own hope; kept him strong.

"Where did he go anyway. Shouldn't he be helping us?" Dean asked. "I mean, this is his evil twin brother, his problem, shouldn't he at least be here?"

"He doesn't have enough energy to stay on this plane for a long time, but he'll be back soon." Sam explained.

"Alright, so how do you propose we find the demon, then?" Dean asked.

"I've been thinking and the demon got a pretty good look at me. What if he oversees his victims? You know, just to see if his power still has its effect. So, what if I go out in public and try to get in trouble? That should interest him enough to draw him out, right?" Sam questioned. He took a deep breath and studied his brother's awkward expression. Dean laughed. "What?" Sam asked. "I just love how your college mind analyzes everything." Dean answered. "Are you nuts? You'll get yourself killed out there."

"Dean, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but we have no other choices here." Sam said. Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. After a moment he replied,

"Fine, let's do it."

Alalalalala

Sam paced back and forth in front of a restaurant, on the sidewalk. Dean was in the car across the street, waiting. Sam took a deep breath and walked out into the currently vacant road. Dean winced. _I can't believe this is the only thing we could come up with to draw him in. _Traffic suddenly poured onto the street from the currently green traffic light. A few cars honked and suddenly Dean saw the demon appeared on the sidewalk, flabbergasted. Dean jumped out of the car as a car passed the three cars that now backed up the road behind Sam. Unfortunately, the car sped up and didn't see it's oncoming obstacle.

"Okay, Sam, get out of the-" Dean shouted, but he couldn't finish his sentence. The passing car slammed on the brakes, spun out of control, and hit Sam. Sam didn't have time to react; he hit the windshield and rolled back onto the pavement, his head hitting the ground with a thud.

"Sam!" Dean screamed, running over to him. Sam was unconscious. "Call 911!" Dean yelled to the driver. Dean made a painful decision to leave his brother for a moment, got up and ran to the demon, planting a gun to his back, hidden behind his shirt. "Don't move." Dean said through clenched teeth. The demon growled. Dean put a circle of salt around him while all attention was turned to the accident, and smiled.

"I'll be back for you later."

Alalalalala

Sam felt himself awaking from a deep sleep, something he wasn't used to. The first thing he realized was the excruciating pain that ran through his skull. His whole body ached. He heard the beeping of machines, something all too familiar to him, and knew he was in the hospital. He groaned and tried to get up, but a hand gently pushed against his chest, and eased him back down.

"Whoa, easy there tiger." He heard Dean's voice say. Sam forced his eyes open and looked up at the blurry figure. Slowly, it came into focus. Dean peered down at Sam, with a forced smile. "Hey." Dean said. By his tone, Sam knew he was tired, no doubt a result of a sleepless few hours waiting for his awakening.

"Hi." Sam said weakly.

"How ya feelin'?" Dean asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Sam replied, laughing painfully. Dean smiled.

"You got lucky, other than a concussion and a bad gash on your head, you're fine." Dean explained. "But the doctor still wants to keep you here overnight."

"Dean, I can't stay here. We have to get the-" Sam was cut short by Dean.

"I know, the demon. He's waiting for me to go pick him up. I put a circle of salt around him on the sidewalk. I don't know how long it'll hold, so I should go now." Dean said.

"Dean, check me out of here. I'm coming with you." Sam demanded.

_Did he just totally tune out what I said? _

"No, you're staying here. I'll take care of this." Dean replied. Dean walked quickly out of the room before Sam had time to respond.

Alalalalala

After Dean had gotten the demon home and tied him to a chair underneath a recently crafted pentagram, he realized he didn't know what to do next. The demon had a sly smile on his face the whole car ride there, and it was really starting to bug Dean.

"Alright, here's the deal. You give my brother's luck back and swear not to kill anyone else, and I might just think about not frying your demon ass." Dean said calmly as he sat in a chair in front of him.

"Why don't you just kill me, it'll be so much easier." The demon replied. His bleach blonde hair contrasted with his almost gray eyes. They were stone cold, and stern.

"Fine." Dean said. "We'll play it your way." Dean got out his handgun and loaded it. Just as Dean was about to fire, someone called from behind.

"Wait!" Dean spun around and saw the Angel of Balance in front of him. "Dean, you can't kill him. It won't reverse the damage. The only one that can reverse it is him." The Angel said nervously.

"Great." Dean said.

"Just great."

Alalalalala

Dean wiped the sweat form his forehead. The demon, which was bloody and furious, was still tied to the chair, struggling against the unbreakable bonds.

"We've been interrogating him for three friggin' hours!" Dean said in a harsh whisper to the Angel standing in front of him. "It's eight o' clock. We have until midnight to change this. Any bright ideas?" Dean asked.

"I'll never make any deals with you." The demon hissed from behind them.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted angrily.

"Dean, I need to talk to him. Try to talk some sense into him, but I can't do it under these conditions. You need to untie him." Said the Angel.

"No way." Dean said.

"Dean, please." Dean frowned as he went over to the demon, looked down, and, after a moment of hesitation, untied him. Dean stepped back out from under the pentagram and motioned the Angel to do what he could. He stepped forward.

"Brother, please. Let Sam go. Stop this madness; don't make me kill you." The Angel said to the demon.

"Wait, kill him? I thought you said-" Dean tried to intervene, but the Angel held up a steady, yet gentle, hand to quiet him.

"You could never kill me, even if you tried, big brother." The demon replied, almost mockingly. Suddenly, the demon raised his arms and screamed. The pentagram broke and he stepped out. The Angel took a step back, but the demon was not interested in him. Dean went for his gun, but was pinned to the wall by the demon's telekinetic powers.

"Brother, no!" The demon threw his older brother across the room and walked towards Dean, smiling.

"Whose in control now?" A knife appeared in his hand, and he drew it back to stab Dean.

"No!" Said a voice from behind him. The demon spun around at the unfamiliar voice, and saw Sam standing before him. "Let him go." Sam said, slightly out of breath.

"Never." Said the demon. The demon was gone all of a sudden and Dean fell to the ground, coughing. Dean looked up to see the demon behind Sam.

"Sam, behind you!" Dean screamed. Sam didn't even have the chance to turn around. The demon put Sam in a headlock with the knife to his throat.

"Don't move! I'll kill him!" The demon shouted, angered.

"Okay! Okay!" Dean said, standing up and putting his hands up. "Just don't hurt him." The demon pressed the knife against Sam's throat until he started to bleed.

"Why shouldn't I? What do I have to lose?" The demon asked.

"Your life." The Angel said, standing up. "Please, brother. I'm begging you, don't make me do it." Dean looked at him with confusion.

"What? Do what?" Dean asked.

"Do it! You know you have to eventually." The demon ordered. The Angel's eyes welded with tears. "Fine, then I'll make you!" The demon cried as he prepared to slit Sam's throat. The Angel put out his hands quickly and a tunnel of light shot across the room into the demon. He shattered like glass and the whole room lit up, throwing everyone in opposite directions.

Alalalalala

When Dean opened his eyes, he saw his brother lying on the floor, bloody. The demon was gone, apparently dead.

"Sammy." Dean said quietly, more to himself than to Sam, as he crawled over to him. The whole front of his shirt was drenched in blood; it was coming from his throat. "Oh, God." Dean whispered, placing two fingers on his brother's throat. There was no pulse. "Sam!" Dean yelled, sitting him up. The Angel stirred and sat up, holding his head. He looked at Dean with weary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I tried." The Angel said, with teary eyes.

"What do you mean you tried!" Dean screamed out in anger. "You need to fix this, right now!" Dean cried.

"Dean, I-"

"No! You need to save him. It cant' end like this." Dean said, cradling Sam in his arms.

"Okay." The Angel said. "I can try." He walked over and knelt at Dean's side.

"But, I'll need your help." He said, taking Dean's hands in his own. "Try to focus all your energy into your hands. Put all the energy you have into saving you brother."

Dean closed his eyes, as the Angel put their hands over Sam's neck. A bright light appeared form their hands and healed Sam's cut throat. Sam opened his eyes, slowly.

"Dean?" Sam asked weakly. Dean opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ya, Sammy, it's me." Dean replied, helping him sit up. Dean felt very weak and lightheaded. Suddenly, the Angel toppled over onto his side. The white light that surrounded him faded.

Alalalalala

"How is he?" Sam asked as Dean walked out of the bedroom, closing the door.

"He's doing okay, considering." Dean replied.

"I don't understand why my luck's back." Sam said.

"Because the Angel killed the demon. I guess he was the only one that could kill him to end this. I'm surprised he had enough energy to save you; that's probably why he needed my help. Killing a demon that powerful isn't easy, even for an Angel. My question is, why didn't he do it sooner? Ya know, before you were almost dead and all." Dean questioned.

"Why do you think?" A voice asked from behind him. The Angel of Balance stepped into the room. "He was my little brother, I was trying to protect him. That's what big brother's do." He said, his eyes welding with tears. "You of all people, Dean, should understand. Sam and Dean looked at each other, seeing the hidden meaning behind the Angel's words.

"You didn't' have a choice. He would've killed many other people and me. You did the right thing." Sam said, trying to comfort him.

"Yes, I know. I'm just glad I could save you. You two have so many important things to do in your lives. I wish you the best of luck. And, always remember, I'll be watching over you." The Angel said.

"We don't' know how to thank you." Sam said gratefully. The Angel nodded.

"Goodbye, Sam. Dean if I could have a word with you outside?"

"Sure." Dean said. He patted Sam on the back and walked out. As Dean closed the door behind him, the Angel began to talk.

"Dean, I just wanted to tell you how proud your father is of you. I know you don't believe in Angels, and I can't prove to you they're real. As far as you know, I could just be another unheard of demon. But I can tell you that your father is watching over you and he's so proud of how well you are handling all of this, especially you brother. He wanted me to tell you that he loves you, and to tell Sam he loves him too." Dean stood, not knowing how to react. His eyes welded with tears.

"Can-can you tell him. Tell him that I love him too." Dean said, fighting back the tears. The Angel smiled, nodded, and then disappeared in a ball of brilliant white light. Dean cleared his throat and walked back into the room. Sam was sitting on the bed, his back to the headboard. He was a wreck. Of course, considering what he had been through, it was surprising he was alive.

"Hey, what'd he want?" Sam asked.

"Nothin'." Dean said, sitting down at the foot of Sam's bed.

"Well, he had to have said something." Sam said.

"It was about dad." Dean replied, quietly.

"Dad? What about dad?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"He told me that dad said he loved us, and was proud of us." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked. "Ya, that's what I said." Dean replied. "Wow." Sam said. "This is…"

"Ya, unbelievable, I know." Dean said. "He was probably messing with us."

"Dean, he's an Angel." Sam said.

"He's not messing with us." Dean looked at the ground, uncomfortably. "Dean, lets just forget about this, okay?" Sam asked.

"Ya, alright." Dean replied. "Let's go get a drink."

Sam watched his brother grab the car keys and slammed the door behind him, probably harder than he had met to. Sam sighed.

"I love you too, dad. Just give me the strength to help Dean. Before it's too late."


End file.
